Code Lyoko: The New Warrior
by Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's Master
Summary: I was inspired to write this story from reading the work of HTKWolfe777. I'm going to try to follow the cannon, but no promises, so no flames plz. Watch as my OC, Jayden, goes through Kadic, discovers his connection to Lyoko and his relationship to Aelita and Franz.


**Disclaimer: I lay no claim to Code Lyoko or any of his affiliates.**

 **Author note: This is my first Code Lyoko story, so please no flames, constructive criticism is accepted.**

 **Chapter 1: Joining Kadic, Meeting the Gang**

I walk calmly through the gates of Kadic Academy Boarding School, eyes were taking in the nice scenery around me. Students were walking around me, some were in groups, others on their own, or in pairs. A few of the students take a glance at me, but I ignore them. I'm dressed mostly in dark blue- my shirt, shoes except for my hair which is dark brown, my pants which are dark grey, and a silver locket that hangs around my neck. My hair is slicked back with hair gel. I'm also carrying a backpack on my shoulder and holding a suitcase.

"Excuse me," I stop a student pushing a cart of boxes. "Can you show me the way to the principal's office?"

The student stops and looks at me and grins.

"Sure, I'm on my way there myself." The student starts pushing the cart again.

"Thanks," I began to follow him.

"So, are you new border?" The student asked as we were walking through the hallways.

"Yeah, how did you guess?" I ask him.

"It wasn't that hard to guess, you are carrying a suitcase and backpack," He says.

We stop in front of a door, I hold it open while he pushes the cart in.

"Well here we are, the principal's office," He says.

"Thanks for the help," I put my suitcase down and held a hand out to the boy. "I'm Jayden."

"Alex," He replies with a grin and walks out.

I approach the secretary's desk.

"Excuse me, I'm here to enroll?" She looks up at me, and smiles.

"Of course, I will go tell him," I nod at her and she stands up and walks to a door and knocked.

I hear a faint, "Come in," and the secretary walked in and walked back out a moment later.

"Mr Delmas will see you now," She says.

"Thank you," I walk into Mr Delmas office.

The principle looks up from his paperwork, "Ah, you must be our newest student, please take a seat." As I sat down I watched him pull out a piece of paper.

" _Must be my school transcript."_ I thought.

"Now then, Mr. …" The Principles eyebrows furrowed and raises an eyebrow at my name. "Mr. Jayden Stones-Hopper?"

I can't help but wince at the last name, "Yes sir, that's my real name, but you can call me Jayden Stones if that helps."

"Thank you," his eyes scan my transcript again. "It says here that you have dual citizenship in both in North America and France

"Yes sir,"

"… And where are your parents?"

I look down at that question, "My Parents are dead sir."

The principle winces, "Ah, I'm sorry…"

"It's okay," I shrug. "They died when I was a baby, I barely remember them."

"Sorry I asked…Well everything certainly seems to be in order, Mr. Stones. Classes are almost over for a day, so why don't I get our P.E. teacher Jim to show you to your room."

After a quick phone call, an overweight man in what appears to be a track uniform appears.

"Hello," He says in a loud, base voice. "I'm Jim Morales, please follow me."

I followed Jim through the hall, while he explained the rules of the school and implies that there are strict consequences for rule breaking. I tune Jim out as he kept going on about rules and regulations.

"This is your room," He opens a door and I blink. The room is filled with two beds, and three tables. The Tables are covered in many kinds of machinery, most of it I can identify. On the other side of the room there is a computer.

"Your roommate is Jeremy Belpois, our school's resident genius. Anyway, enjoy your stay at Kadic." With that he walks off.

"Thanks Jim, for showing me to my room."

"Your welcome, stay out of trouble," He says and walks off.

I laid my stuff down on the bed to the right and looked at the time, and realized it was dinner time. I walked out of the room and locked the door with the key Jim gave me. I come back a half-hour later and I found the door to be unlocked. I walk in to find a blond-hair boy with glasses sitting in a swivel-chair. He looks towards me when I walk in.

"Hello, you must be Jeremy," I start. "I'm Jayden your new roommate but you can call me Jay."

"Oh hi," Jeremy stands, and shakes my hand. "It's nice to meet you Jayden. Jim told me I was to get a roommate, but he didn't say when."

I grin at him and gestured towards my stuff on the other bed, "I hope I didn't steal your bed."

"You didn't, you picked the right one," He says waving a hand. He sits back down at the computer, "I hope you don't mind, but I'm working on something."

I wave him off, "That's fine, I need to finish unpacking anyway." I unzip my suitcase and start putting folded pairs of clothes in the drawers beneath my bed and pull out two medium size lengths of wood and connect them to together to make a Bo Staff. Jeremy looks over my way when I lay the Bo Staff against the wall and it makes a thud.

"What's that?" Jeremy says, pointing to my Bo Staff.

I grin at him and picked up the Bo Staff and twirl it around like a pro.

"It's a Bo Staff," I explain. "It was made way-back by monks or commoners for self-defense. I practice with it as a second hobby next to computer programming."

"You should meet some of my friends."

"That sounds like a good plan, thanks." I look at the clock and realize I had a couple hours till lights out. "I'm going to go out walk around and get to know the place. I will return in an hour." Jeremy nods and I walk out.

I open the door to the outside of the Dorm Building and walk around and I notice a track field. I walk to the middle of the track field and close my eyes and take a deep breath and then open them again. I take my outer jacket off and start twirling the Bo Staff around fast, making it look like a blur to the outside viewer and I start striking out at invisible foes and adding different martial arts moves.

"Stones"

I stop in mid swing at an invisible and I notice Jim standing off to the side of the track. I grab my discarded jacket and walked over to him.

"I gotta say, those were some very impressive moves you got there." Jim holds a hand out. "May I."

I shrug my shoulders and passed my Bo Staff over to him. Jim walked into the middle of the field and twirled the staff experimentally.

"Did you know that I used to practice with a Bo Staff, myself," My face took on a look of surprise. Jim started to laugh and he passed the staff back to me.

"No I didn't," I say surprised.

"One of my many jobs at this school is teaching martial arts, which includes Bo Staffs and the like. I'm going to talk to Mr. Delmas and see if I can get you registered for my class."

"Thanks Jim," I glance at my watch and I notice I had ten minutes until lights out.

"Your welcome kid, you better get back to your dorm, it's almost time for lights out."

"By Jim," I say and I walked back to my dorm room.

" _I'm really going to enjoy being here,"_ I thought as I got into bed and after I said "Night" to Jeremy and then I fell into the grips of Morpheus.

The next day, my phone alarm goes off at 6:45, prompting me to sit up and hit the snooze button. I notice my roommate was gone and I shrug.

"Must have went for a walk," I muttered to myself.

I got up out of bed and grabbed a set of clothes out of the drawers beneath my bed and after gathering my toiletries I went to the bathroom to take a shower. I walk back into the room fifteen minutes later, after slipping my locket around my neck, and grabbing my lap top case I went down to breakfast.

I walk into the cafeteria and after grabbing my tray, I look around for a table to sit at, I notice Jeremy motioning me over to a table, where he sat with a group of friends. I walk over with my tray and sat down in the empty seat next to Jeremy.

"Morning Jeremy," I say and took a bite of sausage from my tray.

"Morning Jay, guys allow me to introduce you to my roommate Jayden." I nod at them in greeting.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Ulrich Stern, and this is the Bottomless pit, Odd Della Robbia," Ulrich had short brown hair and was dressed in mostly green. He motioned to a boy next to him that had hair like a Super Sayain and was dressed in many different shades of purple, and was wolfing down food like crazy.

"I'm Yumi Ishiyama," says the Japanese looking girl across from me, she had short, black hair and was dressed in all black.

"I'm Aelita, Aelita Stones," the girl on the other side says. She had pink hair, a purple hoodie, and pink boots. My eyes widened in shock at the name of Aelita, but I covered it up with a grin.

"What a coincidence my last name is Stones as well," I say and as she takes my hand and shakes it. "Anyway, I'll see you in class, I just remembered I left something back in my dorm."

I stood up and after taking my tray, I walked outside the cafeteria and ran back to my room. After going to my dorm room, I walked over to my bed and pulled off my locket and opened it.

 **(The Intro Theme for Band of Brothers plays)** I looked down at was down inside it with painfilled eyes. Inside the locket was a picture of three people, two grinning ten-year-old's, one girl with pink hair, the other a boy with dark brown hair with an arm slung over the girl's shoulder, and behind them with a hand on both kids' shoulder was an older man with black hair.

" _Is it possible, could it really be her, if it is then could he be alive as well. If it's not her, then I got all my hope for my family to be back together for nothing."_ These thoughts went through my head, then I closed my locket with a snap and shook my head.

"It can't be her, he wouldn't have left me behind." I murmured to myself. I looked at my watch and noticed I had ten minutes until I had to get to homeroom. "Better go find Mrs. Hertz's class."

I walk into the classroom with five minutes to spare and I look around and see the teacher sitting behind a desk. I walk over to her and stood in front of her desk.

"Excuse me," I say. She looks up with raised eyebrow

"Yes, how can I help you, young man." She asks.

"Um, I'm your new student Jayden Stones," I say and she looks down at the class roster.

"I see, you can wait here until everyone gets here, and I will find you a seat," She says.

I stood there and after five minutes, Mrs. Hertz stands up and stood in front of the class.

"Hello class, today we have a new student," She says and she looks towards me. "Introduce yourself, young man." I wave at the class.

"Hello I'm Jayden Stones but you can call me Jay," I introduce myself.

"Thank you," Mrs. Hertz says. "You can go take a seat next to Jeremy Belpois."

I take a seat next to Jeremy, and look around the classroom, noticing Odd and Ulrich sat behind us.

 **Upcoming Chapter: Meeting Sissi, When X.A.N.A Attacks**

 **Author Note: How was that for a first chapter. If you have any questions or ideas leave it in a review and I will look over it. Thank for favoriting or following this story.**


End file.
